nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
María Isabel
| death_date = | origin = Ayamonte, Huelva Province, Spain | instrument = Vocals | genres = Latin pop, electropop, dance-pop | occupation = Singer | years_active = 2004–present | label = Universal Music Group, Vale Music | associated_acts = | website = http://www.mariaisabel.org | current_members = | past_members = | notable_instruments = }} María Isabel López Rodríguez (born 4 January 1995), better known as María Isabel, is a Spanish singer who won the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2004 with the song Antes Muerta que Sencilla. Biography María Isabel was born in Ayamonte, Huelva Province, Spain. She demonstrated an interest in dancing and singing from a very young age. Her love for singing and dancing took her to the 2004 Spanish Eurojunior competition, which was televised nationally in her native Spain. The purpose of this competition was to select Spain's representative for the relatively new, Junior Eurovision Song Contest competition, which began in 2003. María Isabel won Spain's Eurojunior contest with her single "Antes Muerta que Sencilla" ("I'd rather be Dead than Plain"). Subsequently, she won the second Junior Eurovision Song Contest performing the same song, and setting a record for both largest score (171 points) and largest winning margin (31). This record can be explained in part due to the 2004 contest having the most amount of participants of any Junior Eurovision Song Contest, with eighteen participants. Her winning margin record was broken by the 2012 winner, Anastasiya Petryk, who won with a 35-point margin. Her largest score record was broken by 2015 Winner, Destiny Chukunyere and her song, Not My Soul. Winning at the age of nine years, ten months and 16 days old, she became the youngest person to win the contest to date (a few days younger than The Tolmachevy Twins, the only other 9 year-old winners). In light of a rule change in 2007 which requires all performers to be 10 to 15 years old to participate, she might remain the youngest person ever to win the contest. Several weeks before winning the festival she released her first album, titled No me toques las palmas que me conozco ("Don't clap your hands because I know myself"). This CD included "Antes Muerta que Sencilla", which launched her career in the Spanish show business world, making her a competitor of another Spaniard teen idol, Melody Ruiz Gutiérrez. "Antes Muerta que Sencilla" became an instant radio hit in Spain, and was later promoted in Latin America, where María Isabel's album was released in 2005. Milly Cangiano, a Puerto Rican television show host, has made the song's name one of the phrases she uses daily during her show. In addition, María Isabel began her first tour of Latin America and the United States after the album's release. Her song has become a charttopper in Argentina, Colombia, Puerto Rico and other places. In April 2005, she was interviewed on American national television for the first time, when she was presented on Univision's "El Gordo y La Flaca" and spoke with Lily Estefan and Raul De Molina. María Isabel listes Chenoa as one of her favorite singers. She planned to continue her show business career and possibly become a businesswoman when she would become an adult. She said she would like to open a clothing store. Although singing remained her main interest, she considered herself also a musician. As a little girl, she studied the piano, but she left it because she became bored. María Isabel continues to go to school from Monday-Friday, but on weekends and school holidays she travels throughout Spain giving concerts as well as interviews for the media. She is a regular on Malaga's Tivoli World. Her second album was titled "Número 2". It includes the hits "Pues Va A Ser Que No" and "En Mi Jardin". These songs are part of the soundtrack of the Spanish Barbie movie "Y La Magia De Pegaso". Her third album Capricornio was released on 21 November 2006 and was a huge success. It is a double disc set which also includes a DVD with all of her videoclips and extras. Her fourth studio album is a collection of songs from the soundtrack of her first movie, Ángeles SA. Due to management and release problems, Ángeles SA entered the Spanish charts at number 35, however in the week commencing 20/12, it peaked at number 11, certifying it gold. María Isabel listed her hobbies as playing with friends, trying cosmetics,singing and putting her hair into cute styles at the hairdressers. Discography Albums * Current in chart Singles * 2004: "Antes Muerta que Sencilla" — #36 BEL, #8 CH, #6 FR, #1 SP * 2004: "No Me Toques Las Palmas Que Me Conozco" — #2 SP * 2004: "La Vida Es Bella" — #8 SP * 2005: "Pues Va A Ser Que No" — #1 SP * 2006: "En Mi Jardín (Hope Has Wings)" — #6 SP Is Brie Larson's Cover from Barbie & The Magic of Pegasus * 2006: "Quién Da La Vez" — promo only * 2006: "De Qué Vas" — #56 SP * 2007: "Cometas de Cristal" — promo only * 2007: "Cuando No Estás" * 2009: "Cosquillitas" * 2015: "La vida sólo es una" Filmography Category:Artists Category:NVSC 17 artists